It's A Long Story
by canny-bairn
Summary: When JJ returns to the BAU her family life is without a doubt, complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds**

**So I like to post stories or drabbles that I've had saved on my laptop a little while and usually haven't finished (there are a lot because I write when I'm stuck with my assignments or revision). Honestly, these fics aren't my greatest work ever, there usually just storylines that I've had in my head and wanted to write but never really got back around to it. Most of the fics were written during or before season 7 so the plot lines differ. **

**So this fic is about JJ and Will at the beginning of season 7. I'm not a huge JJ/Will fan, I love me some JJ/Hotch, so here's a little fic about the comment JJ made to Prentiss in the season 7 opening about what's going on with Will.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**

...

It's a long story.

That's what she told her returning best friend about her current relationship status with the father of her child.

She might have well signed up to Facebook and announced to the world that her five year relationship, with the kind Will LaMontagne was 'complicated'.

It's a long story.

Hmmph.

Understatement.

JJ sighed as she switched off the engine and looked over to her house on the opposite side of the road. It was only seven thirty in the evening, a relatively early finish for the BAU agents the blonde mused as she watched the light in her living room being switched on.

Collecting her belongings from the back seat, the newly qualified profiler took an encouragingly deep breath before exiting the calmness of her car and locking the vehicle.

JJ crossed the empty road and jogged up the few steps to her front door. Through paranoia, the door was always locked and so the blonde struggled with her bags and coat while placing the key into the lock.

Pushing the door open with her foot, JJ dumped all of her things next to the coat pegs on the wall and closed the door behind her. "Hello."

Not getting a response, JJ wandered into the living room where Will was sitting on the floor with Henry on his lap. He looked towards the doorway where JJ was hovering. "We weren't expecting you back yet."

"I brought the paperwork back with me." JJ replied softy before making her way over to the pair and crouching down to kiss Henry's forehead.

Will smiled thinly at the tired Pennsylvanian and stood, passing the three year old over to his mom as he did so. "The case went okay?"

"Yeah we caught the bad guys and got the victims back to their families." JJ replied softly while keeping her full attention on her little boy in her arms.

"Good." Will nodded as he bent down to pick up some scattered toys.

JJ met the Louisianan's eyes in wonder. "Everything go okay here while I was gone?"

"Of course, Henry and I hung out and I got the interview for that position in DCPD." Will beamed brightly in pride.

JJ's eyes widened happily. "That's great Will, they're going to love you, I know it."

"Thanks." He blushed slightly under the blonde's congratulatory gaze.

JJ kissed the top of Henry's head and hummed. "Has he had his bath?"

"Yes!" Henry clapped his chubby hands together urgently.

Will chuckled at his son's actions. "No he hasn't yet, but it's drawn if you want to take him up."

"Are you fibbing to your Momma?" JJ nuzzled her nose into Henry's neck as she took them both to the foot of the stairs.

Will followed the pair in haste. "JJ?"

"Is everything alright?" JJ asked as she hovered on the bottom stair.

"Yeah it's just..." Will ran his hand over his stubble on his chin. "I erm, I found an apartment across town. I signed the papers yesterday."

"Oh." JJ blinked a few times, unsure how she should react to her partner of the last five years moving out of their family home.

Will sighed heftily. "I know we're trying to make things work but being under the same roof isn't exactly helping us."

"No, I guess not." JJ replied in agreement, well aware that if anyone should be moving out it should probably be her, seeing as she had spent less and less time there since she returned to the BAU. Will, however, was far too much a gentleman to let her be the one to move.

Will looked to the ground sheepishly before continuing. "I want to make this work JJ. I love you."

"I love you too, Will." JJ smiled solemnly.

Will nodded once. "I just think some time a part might be better for us."

JJ met his dark caramel eyes briefly before returning to the task at hand, giving Henry his bath. After her toddler was clean and dried, JJ placed him down in his bed and watched his eyes flicker closed.

Satisfied that he was out for the count, JJ moved into the master bedroom to get changed after Henry decided to splash around in the shallow bath, soaking his mom in the process.

As she placed her pyjama t-shirt over her head, JJ froze hearing a soft noise at the doorway. "Don't stop on my account Jayje."

JJ smirked at Will's wandering gaze. "What's up?"

"Your phone buzzed." Will passed over the small silver object to the standing blonde. JJ read over her text and frowned. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Hotch just wants to push back briefing tomorrow to eleven fifteen."

"For any particular reason?" Will asked in attempt to make small talk.

"Jack issues." JJ replied knowingly.

Will nodded understandingly and sat on the edge of the king size bed. "JJ, what are we doing?"

"Hmm?" JJ hummed placed her phone on charge.

"When did we become the couple that can't talk to one another or can't even be alone in the same room for longer than ten minutes?" He asked sadly.

JJ turned to meet his searching eyes. "We're doing okay at the moment aren't we?"

"We haven't been with each other in five months." Will informed the still profiler as though she had no recollection of their nonexistent sex life.

"_I wasn't the one who moved into the spare room_." JJ thought sourly as she closed her eyes momentarily while she searched her brain for the right words. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm moving out, Jayje." Will's forehead creased in emotion. "You're really not going to stop me?"

JJ bit her lower lip and leaned against her dresser. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, Will."

"I want you to do what's going to make you happy. I just hoped that it was me that makes you happy." Will replied honestly.

JJ lowered her gaze to the carpeted floor. "You do Will, but I don't make you happy, not right now anyway."

"That's not fair." He rebuked.

JJ raised her shoulders in a slight shrug. "Will, you hate that I'm back in the BAU..."

"It's dangerous and both the hours and travelling suck. Every case rips a part of your soul away and you feel like you have to protect me from it. But that's not why I hated you going back there." Will countered.

JJ stared back unsurely. "So why do you?"

"You didn't talk about it with me. You just went running back at the first chance you got and you didn't talk to me about it. You had a great position at the Pentagon but instead you lied to me about Emily and you took profiling classes without my knowledge. It's not that I have to know everything JJ, I just wish you talked to me, especially about the important stuff." Will stressed in disappointment.

JJ cringed at his hurt expression. "I know. I really do try sometimes it's just easier... I'm sorry."

"The BAU just creates this tension between us. It has done for a while now." The southern detective shrugged.

JJ sighed softly. "Our issues started way before I went back to the BAU, Will."

"I gave up on asking you to marry me so don't tell me that was the problem." Will raised his eyes while trying to read his girlfriend's expression. The blonde moved to sit beside the silent Louisianan. "It wasn't Will and you know how bad I feel about saying no... again."

"So when did our problems start?" Will asked with a quiver in his voice.

JJ cleared her throat quietly. "I'm not entirely sure. I know that once I left the BAU I pulled away from you."

"I don't think you realised how much you changed once you left the Bureau." Will stated softly.

JJ turned so she was facing the sulking man. "DOD was incredibly demanding Will, and I'm sorry if I..."

"This isn't just your fault, JJ. You need to stop apologising for everything. I could be more understanding." Will informed the blonde quickly. "I'm just not sure I want to be."

JJ nodded. "I understand."

Will moaned throatily. "I hate that things are like this between us."

"Me too." JJ responded quietly as Will closed the gap between them and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

His hand cupped the back of her neck while deepening the kiss as they repositioned themselves so they were lying down on the bed and continued to kiss until Will pulled away suddenly.

He looked down at the confused blonde apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"I know." JJ nodded guessing that she was mirroring the look on his face.

Half sitting up, JJ cringed as Will backed out of the room clumsily. The blonde felt numb, and figured Will felt the same way.

There was no spark, no electricity that there had once been.

Whatever they had before the awkwardness had begun had somehow been lost and as JJ stared at her closed bedroom door, she decided she should probably get used to being left alone.

...

**So I don't hate Will and I don't want to make him the bad guy (even though I kind of always do) but I don't necessarily like that he and JJ are married in the show, I liked how they were parents who loved each other and didn't need marriage to solidify their relationship, and I felt like the wedding was almost pushed in to give the season 7 finale a happy ending (because who doesn't like a wedding?) even though marriage between the couple hadn't been discussed in seasons... anyways my opinions, don't want to start an argument :P**

**Next chapter is coming up... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi if you're reading. **

**If you have time, let me know what you think...**

...

JJ sat at her desk, tapping her pen against the folder repetitively.

Looking around at her colleagues, everyone seemed to be busy with their work, while the blonde was just restless and distracted with her own problems.

Sighing dejectedly, JJ glanced over the calendar that was next to her computer screen. It had been two months since Will had moved out. It had been seven months since they last slept together and nearly a year since things first became awkward between the couple.

A routine had been put into place by the couple the day Will had moved across town.

They had a babysitter for Henry for the unavoidable and inevitable occasion, when they were both working a case but, Will, would often take Henry during the day while JJ had their young son on nights and weekends when work wasn't an issue.

It wasn't ideal, although they were spending about equal amounts of time with the toddler. Henry who couldn't really understand why the changes were happening had started to act out.

At first it was just tantrums but it had soon escalated to throwing his toys and biting, which the parents were trying to stop.

JJ had suggested that Henry might realise that they were still a family if they did things together but as their schedules were hectic. Their only trip to the zoo had left the mother and son wandering around monkeys while Will left to deal with a problem at work.

Deciding their relationship needed repairing for their son's sake, Will asked JJ out for dinner and dancing, but that ended with JJ back at home before they even made it to the restaurant, to deal with a sickness bug Henry had picked up at preschool.

After two disastrous dates together, Will had suggested they restart family Sunday dinners which had been implemented for the last few weeks and Henry had begun to calm.

The phone ringing abruptly dragged the blonde out of her daydreaming. Picking up the phone, she glanced quickly around to see if anyone could see how startled she was. "Jareau."

"Mrs Jareau, this is Miranda Lows from Cherry Drive preschool. I'm sorry to call. I know you're at work." She stated judgingly.

JJ frowned quickly. "Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine ma'am, however the boy he just pushed off his chair isn't." Miranda started slowly.

The profiler's eyes widened. "He did what?"

"Henry pushed Joshua Keller off of a chair. Joshua might have broken his arm." The child-carer explained.

"Oh God." JJ exclaimed quietly.

Miranda paused slightly. "I've tried to get hold of your husband, he is down as Henry's first day contact."

"Will and I aren't married but its fine. I'm not away on a case. I'll be right down there to sort this out." JJ stood from her chair whilst tying to gather he belongings with one hand.

"Good, we need to talk about what we can do." Miranda replied tersely.

The blonde agent cringed. "I understand. I'll be twenty or so minutes."

"We'll see you then." The line when dead before JJ could say goodbye.

Sighing heftily, the brunette next to the defeated profiler looked up in concern. "Is everything okay, JJ?"

JJ met Prentiss's worried eyes warmly. "I have to go and pick up Henry from preschool."

"Is he okay?" Hotch asked as he stepped down the stairs, a file in his hand, as he overheard the two women's conversation.

JJ bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes. "He pushed a kid off of a chair."

"He did?" Reid gasped as he joined the conversation.

JJ groaned and turned. "I know. I'm a suck-y parent."

Just over thirty minutes later and several messages left on Will's voicemail, JJ jogged through the preschool doors to find Henry sulking while sitting on a row of seats with a woman she believed to be Miranda Lows.

Catching the woman's eyes, JJ smiled thinly. "Miss Lows?"

"Yes, you must be Ms Jareau."

JJ nodded before crouching in front of her son, who was doing his best not to meet her eyes. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"Where's Daddy?" Henry asked with a pout.

JJ sighed. "I don't know honey. Do you want to tell me what happened today?"

"No." Henry shook his head before looking up to Miss Lows.

The child-carer sighed in disappointment. "Henry pushed Joshua off of his chair when he wouldn't pass him a crayon."

"Is Joshua okay?" JJ asked while running her hand through her son's hair.

Miranda tilted her head to the side softly. "His mom called, his wrist is sprained but he'll be fine."

"Thank God." JJ closed her eyes briefly before turning her head back to the toddler who was swinging his legs.

Miss Lows cleared her throat sternly. "We can't have children being violent towards the other children."

"No, of course not. Henry have you got something to say?" JJ asked her stubborn little boy questioningly.

"Josh is a stupid head." Henry pouted with a sigh.

JJ made her son's eyes meet her by moving his chin softly. "Henry Jareau-LaMontagne, do you understand what you did today? Josh is your friend, why would you want to hurt him?"

He shrugged unknowingly before JJ continued. "Henry what you did was very bad and you have to know that it was wrong."

"Yeah." Henry muttered quietly.

"You can't push people or bite people. It's very naughty and you have to apologise to Josh and to Miss Lows." JJ instructed firmly.

Henry bit his lower lip slightly. "Sorry."

"Henry, we don't tolerate violence or bad behaviour." Miranda turned her attention back to the profiler. "I'm sorry Ms Jareau but this isn't Henry's first incident here. I wish we could do more but right now we're understaffed to deal with a, one on one situation, which Henry needs and so we have to prioritize. I think it's best if you look for a new preschool for Henry."

JJ sighed dejectedly. "I know Henry has had some difficulties lately but isn't there..."

"I'm sorry Ms Jareau. We'll compensate your fees but Henry can't stay here with us at Cherry Drive. I'll contact you tomorrow about the details. Goodbye Henry." Miranda retorted softly and was promptly called away leaving the mother and son in the hallway alone.

Henry reached for JJ's hand as he stood. "I'm sorry Momma."

JJ sighed dejectedly. "I'm disappointed Henry. You're a good boy. You know how to behave."

"I know." The young boy's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Do you know how we were going to the park tomorrow?" JJ adjusted his coat over his shoulders and sighed. "Well we can't go. You need to understand that when you do bad things you can't do fun things, like go to the park."

"Okay." Henry looked down in remorse.

JJ bit her lower lip before speaking. "And you still have to say sorry to Josh."

"Okay." He repeated.

JJ nodded once and straightened. "Okay, let's go home."

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

By the time Henry was asleep for the night, JJ had called Hotch to call get him up to speed and finished most of her work while Henry tidied his toys in the living room and read some of his books.

When a soft knock on the door echoed through to the living room the blonde was already on her way to bed. Turning back to the door, JJ checked the peephole and sighed as she opened it. "Will, it's late."

"How's Josh?" Will asked as they hovered in the doorway.

"He has a sprained wrist and our son has been kicked out of preschool." JJ retorted tiredly.

"They kicked him out?" Will repeated in disbelief as JJ led them both to the living room.

"Yeah. They don't tolerate violence or bad behaviour." JJ muttered condescendingly.

The detective sighed in disbelief. "Henry's a good kid."

"Not lately Will. Haven't you noticed the mood swings?" JJ stared at the father of her child with wide eyes. "He's acting out because of us."

Will scoffed and shook his head. "The Cherry Drive is a stuffy place. Did you talk to that Miss Lows, she always has a stick up her ass. If we just find a better place suited for Henry..."

"Will, this isn't the preschools fault it's ours." JJ stressed.

He rested against the arm of the couch dejectedly. "JJ, we're doing our best."

"As soon as I got there, he wanted you." JJ stated softly.

Will ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "I know I haven't spent a lot of time with him lately but I'm swamped."

JJ nodded slowly. "I understand but maybe if we spent more time together as a family."

"JJ..."

She smiled warmly cutting off his concerned interruption. "We tried the living separately thing and it hasn't worked out. Maybe if you came home..?"

"I'm seeing someone." Will blurted out quietly.

JJ froze awkwardly. "You're what?"

"I'm seeing someone." He repeated with a small grimace.

JJ wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "Who?"

He stood quickly, his eyes pleading with the blonde apologetically. "JJ, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you had to know things weren't good between us."

"Of course I knew I just didn't realise we broke up." JJ scoffed slightly.

Will tilted his head to the side. "I moved out."

"You moved out so we could try and make this work." JJ pointed between them both.

Will nodded knowingly. "I handled everything wrongly. I met her at work, she works for social services. I didn't want to hurt you JJ. I thought we could make it."

"How long?" JJ asked with a frown.

He paused suddenly while he lowered his gaze guiltily. "On and off for the last three months."

JJ's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Three months."

Will shrugged his shoulders slightly. "At first it was coffee and talking but when I moved out things..."

"Three months?" JJ repeated more harshly.

"JJ." The detective stated warningly, not wanting a loud argument to wake their sleeping son.

JJ tensed at his distant gaze. "You should go."

"Are we not going to talk about Henry?" Will asked tersely before placing his fingers on the centre of his forehead. "I mean, we need to sort out his preschool."

"I'll do it." JJ tensed defensively.

Will stepped forward slowly only for the blonde t take another step back, creating distance between them both. "JJ, don't do this, don't push me away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Freda but you have got to understand how difficult this has been for me."

"Will, please go." JJ whispered forcibly.

"JJ, I love you, I always will, but there came a point when we both had a chance to chose us and neither of us took it. I should have spoke up." Will looked up to the ceiling to compose himself. "I thought at first it was just stress but you changed JJ. I changed too. I could only see a future with you where we were both unhappy and so I backed off when you started pulling away."

"I'm sorry you feel this way." JJ muttered softly.

"That's not how I meant, JJ. I love that you're dedicated to your job and you're an amazing mom. I shouldn't have started an argument after you went back to the BAU. I was selfish. I just wanted you to choose me instead of work but I should have given you a better reason to you chose me, and I didn't." Will explained quietly.

"Please just go." JJ repeated firmly.

Will nodded slowly in retreat. "Okay I'll go but I am sorry Jen. Tell Henry I'll call him tomorrow."

JJ stood in the middle of her living room numbly, staring blankly at the empty doorway.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this fic!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ looked up from her paperwork as her three and a half year old placed his toys into the toy box carefully.

He was in full concentration, focusing on the task JJ had created for him as a form of punishment. JJ bit her lower lip guiltily.

She knew the only reason he was acting up was because of his parents, but he had hurt another child and had been a terror for too long, to go on being ignored or punished.

A soft knock on the door pulled the blonde out of her guilt trip. Henry looked up as JJ passed him to get to the door.

Checking the peephole, the profiler took a step back to open the door. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We felt bad that you and Henry couldn't come to the park today." Hotch explained slowly as Jack looked up at him with wide eyes as he held his hand.

"We brought food." Jack added with a smile.

JJ stepped aside and led them into the living room. "You guys didn't have to do that."

Henry stood from where he was sitting next to the toy box and hovered awkwardly. Hotch smiled at the little boy warmly. "Hi Henry, how are you doing?"

"I have to tidy toys." Henry looked down guiltily.

Hotch smirked at his younger colleagues. "He has to tidy his toys up?"

"Henry did a bad thing yesterday, and so he has to do some chores." JJ stated motherly, while taking the bag of food off of her supervisor gratefully.

Jack sat on the couch opposite the younger child and sighed knowingly. "I have to clean my room when I do something naughty."

Henry sat back on the floor in a bump while Hotch followed JJ into the kitchen. "So you've started punishing huh?"

"I feel awful."JJ whispered back. "But he hurt another kid, what should I have done?"

"You're doing a good job JJ. He's just at an age..." Hotch comforted softly before Henry skipped into the room.

"Mamma, can we park now?" Henry asked hopefully.

JJ shook her head slowly. "Hotch and Jack have already been to the park and you're still on a time out from fun stuff."

Henry's bottom lip quivered slightly. "But..."

"Why don't you see if Jack wants a drink?" JJ asked warmly.

Hotch sniggered softly. "Poor kid."

"Don't make me feel worse." JJ stated before plating up the sandwiches Hotch had brought.

Hotch assisted by getting some glasses out of the cupboard. "Is Will at work today?"

"Erm, actually, I don't really know." JJ replied sheepishly. "He moved out a few months ago."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Hotch asked with wide eyes.

The blonde leaned against the kitchen bench. "I thought we were working things out."

"Are you?" Hotch raised a curious eye.

JJ shook her head and bit her lower lip awkwardly. "Not really. He came over last night to tell me he's been seeing someone else for the last three months."

He frowned slightly. "Three months and he didn't tell you?"

The blonde scoffed in self ridicule. "Nope. I thought we were taking some time apart to work on our relationship instead he's screwing some social worker."

"I'm sorry." The Unit Chief said sincerely.

"Don't be. I'm upset and being a little harsh. Things haven't been right for a long time and when he moved out I should have figured it was over rather than trying to convince myself things would get back to normal." JJ folded her arms across her chest.

Hotch shook his head determinedly. "He should have told you he was moving on instead of stringing you along."

"Will's a good guy. I'm just a crappy girlfriend." JJ shrugged her shoulders.

"It always takes two to end a relationship. Trust me." Hotch responded knowingly.

JJ straightened and clapped her hands together. "Let's have lunch."

The group of four sat around the coffee table in the middle of the living room, eating lunch and talking about random things, from Jack's week at school to Henry's love for cheese puffs.

JJ cleared away the plates and glasses after Hotch had expertly negotiated with her, to allow Henry to watch a film with Jack instead of finishing his sorting through old toys.

The Unit Chief hovered in the doorway between the living room and kitchen so he could keep an eye on the two boys while talking to the Pennsylvanian native. "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Hotch." JJ retorted quickly.

Hotch sighed. "JJ, it's me you're talking too."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine. A little embarrassed and annoyed. But I'm fine."

"You're a little embarrassed and annoyed?" Hotch gazed at the blonde in disbelief. "JJ, your relationship with the father of your son ended and he didn't bother to tell you. You've been acting as a single parent for the last two months and your son has been kicked out preschool."

JJ slammed her hand onto the top of the counter and glared at her colleague in frustration. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to react, JJ." Hotch exclaimed whilst attempting to keep his voice low.

JJ rolled her eyes and groaned. "Hotch..."

"JJ, you've been through so many changes lately and not once have I seen you react to it all. You're keeping your emotions under tight wrap and its eating away at you." Hotch interrupted adamantly.

JJ tensed. "Hotch I'm fine."

"JJ, I know you and this, being indifferent, it's not you." Hotch met her wandering eyes sternly. "When you got transferred you just kept yourself composed. We faked Prentiss's death and you didn't batter an eyelash and when we finally got you back you've closed up."

JJ's mouth opened and closed briefly. "I'm..."

"JJ, if Will moved out two or three months ago, who have you told?" He asked already knowing the answer.

JJ shook her head slowly. "No-one. I've told no-one."

"Why?" The profiler pressed.

JJ raised her arms up, unknowingly. "I screwed up. I keep on screwing up."

Hotch glanced into the living room where both boys' gazes were fixed on the TV. Stepping further into the kitchen, Hotch's expression softened as he began to speak. "JJ, you're not alone."

"I feel as though I am alone." She admitted in a whisper.

Hotch stepped closer to the smaller woman and wrapped his arms around her to bring he into a hug. "You're not alone."

In an instant, the dams burst and she was sobbing into his chest. As she clung to his shirt, JJ couldn't remember the last time she had human contact and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're going to be okay." Hotch said soothingly while pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She didn't believe him, but having his arms around her made JJ feel a little less alone.

...

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
